Confession of True Love
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Inuyasha and Ayame have been in love with other for a longtime but haven't told anyone. Now, the Inutachi are relaxing and Ayame decides to visit. What will happen? LEMON


The Confession Of True Love

Anime: InuYasha

Rating: M

Word Count: 4000+

Genres: Romance, Lust

Pairings: InuAya, KogKag, MirSan

Main Pairing: InuAya

Characters: Inuyasha, Ayame, Mirōku, Sangō

-July 30, 1497-

-It was an ordinary night at eight p.m. in the Senjoku Jidai with the Inutachi and they're staying in an inn in a village that had a youkai problem and they fixed it but without Kagome and Shippō because she's studying back in her era for a major test and Shippō's with Lady Kaede; taking a break. Inuyasha has been acting weird for awhile but they pretend nothing's wrong. Now, Mirōku and Sangō are talking in a different room while Inuyasha is in the eating room, waiting for them to get the drinks for they already ate.-

"Hey, what's up with Inuyasha lately? He's been on edge this whole time." Sangō says with curiosity.

"It is probably because Miss Kagome isn't with us." Mirōku states.

"Well he better get back to his usual self soon because he's been so different. Even though, I don't think it has to do with Kagome-chan or Kikyōu either. He's been like this for awhile now." Sangō states.

"Well I have the perfect solution to get him to admit his feelings at the moment and get him to his usual self again." Mirōku states with pride.

"What is it?" Sangō asks.

"This." Mirōku says. ***he reaches into his robe and he takes out a leaf and he smirks*** "It's a special powder. It will calm him down and able to admit feelings. It works instantly, especially on inu hanyous." Mirōku says.

"Its bad to do this but its for the greater good. Let's use it. But won't he sense or smell it in his drink?" Sangō asks.

"No, it has no scent or anything. Quite handy in our case. Let's go Sangō-sama." Mirōku says happily. ***he puts it in Inuyasha's Sake bottle then he gives one to Sangō and he carries his own then they walk back into the room and Inuyasha gets ticked*** "Sake?! Are you kidding houshi?! Sangō! You two do realize that Naraku could attack and you'll be too drunk to fight and like always, I'll be the one to fight him alone!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. Kagome injured Naraku pretty good last time so he won't make an appearance for awhile if he's smart. And one drink once in awhile isn't going to kill you." Sangō states as she takes a sip of her Sake.

"Fine. Ill have one drink. That's it houshi! Just one!" Inuyasha says. ***he takes the Sake from Mirōku's hand and takes a sip then feels a shock and gulps it all down which shocks Mirōku and Sangō then Ayame walks into the room and Mirōku and Sangō look at her while Inuyasha goes to the window to look outside, trying to shake off the feeling***

"What occasion do we have to have you here today Ayame?" Mirōku says.

_'Chikusho! Kōuga isn't here! Now they could find out that I came here for Inuyasha. But the Kōuga excuse might still work.'_ "I thought Kōuga would be here with you guys. Hey, what's with Inuyasha?" Ayame thinks and asks curiously.

"He's been on edge lately but he should calm down soon." Mirōku states.

"Where is that Kagome girl and why isn't she helping him?" Ayame asks.

"She's back home." Sangō states.

"Well, I'm going to make sure Inuyasha's okay." Ayame states. ***she walks over to Inuyasha curiously and taps his left shoulder*** "Hey, you okay?" Ayame asks.

"Ya, I'm fine." Inuyasha says.

***Sangō whispers to Mirōku*** "Isn't that weird? Ayame is curious and even worried about Inuyasha. They seem close for some reason." Sangō says.

"Maybe she likes him but let's just watch and see for now." Mirōku states as he takes a sip of Sake.

"I-Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Ayame exclaims while blushing madly at Inuyasha's actions.

***Inuyasha's sniffing at Ayame's neck with soft licks while he runs his hands up and down her back and Inuyasha speaks*** "You smell and taste amazing." Inuyasha states.

"Wh-what?! I thought you loved that Kagome girl?" Ayame exclaims with embarrassment.

"I did love her but I don't love her anymore. I love you Ayame." Inuyasha states. ***he leans back and holds her cheeks softly then kisses her lips roughly which makes Mirōku, Sangō, and Ayame gasp as Ayame blushes madly*** _'Inuyasha loves me? I never would've thought he'd return my feelings for him. Since I saw the way he protects Kagome with his life, I fell in love with him. Now I have a shot to be with him!'_ ***she returns the kiss as she moves her hands to his hair and entangles her fingers in his hair and he moves his hands to her hips***

"I-Inuyasha! What should we do Houshi-sama?" Sangō says.

"We have to leave them be." Mirōku states as he gets up.

"Wh-what?! Why should we? Kagome will die if we were to tell her this." Sangō states with anger.

"Maybe but she has been quite friendly to Kōuga lately so I do not think so. Anyway, we should leave them for two reasons. First, this is the effect is has, it brings out true feelings. So these are his true feelings, we have to respect that. Second, never disturb an inu hanyou with a woman or you will get a death wish. We have to go now." Mirōku states. ***Mirōku and Sangō leave the room and close the door and they both go to their own individual rooms to hopefully get some sleep then Inuyasha breaks the kiss*** "A-Ayame..."

"Inuyasha, did you mean it what you said? Do you really love me?" Ayame asks with hope.

"H-hai. I-I love you Ayame! I know you love Kōuga but I've fallen in love with you! Ever since I saw how dedicated you were to Kōuga, I loved you." Inuyasha exclaims while blushing and with embarrassment.

"I love you too Inuyasha! I have been for awhile. Compared to you, Kōuga's nothing to me now." Ayame states lovingly.

"Kiss me." Inuyasha demands.

-LOVIN TIME STARTS-

***he closes his eyes as Ayame then closes her eyes and kisses him warmly and he instantly returns the kiss then he moves his right hand down to her ass and squeezes it roughly which makes her moan loudly and he smirks in the kiss and he moves his right hand up to under her shirt and squeezes her bare right breast and she moans louder then she breaks the kiss*** "Inuyasha, I want you right now."

"Y-you sure? I-I'm not saying no, don't get me wrong but, are you sure you want me to take your virginity?" Inuyasha asks to make sure and Ayame smiles as she nods. "Hai! I want you to take my virginity Inuyasha..." Ayame says with lust. ***she moves her right hand to his manhood and rubs hard which makes him moan her name out loudly then he moves his right hand to under her skirt and strokes her bare womanhood softly which makes her moan his name out loudly also***

"You're not wearing any underlings, naughty ookami girl. Don't need to tell me again! But do you want to do it here or somewhere else?" Inuyasha exclaims and asks happily and with lust.

"Only because I knew I'd see you here and I wanted you to 'by accident' see my womanhood when I were to bend over. We should go into a different room, people can walk in here." Ayame states. ***she jumps into his arms with her legs around his waist and her hands are still in his hair and he moves his hands to her bare ass and squeezes roughly with her moaning as he leaves the room; still squeezing her bare ass and goes into his room and closes the door then she kisses his lips roughly and he returns it as he takes off his haoris and his hakama then he lays her down on the floor softly and she breaks the kiss and looks up at him with lust and love*** "Take off my clothes! Take them off!" Ayame demands.

"I'm already on it!" Inuyasha exclaims. ***he un-wraps her legs from his waist and moves her arms to above her head and he takes off her shawl type thing, her shirt and finally her shirt which leaves her naked and she blushes madly then takes off her necklace, her iris then her ponytails***

"You're so beautiful Ayame. If Kōuga could see what I see, you'd be his mate already." ***he kisses her lips softly then he moves down her body, kissing every inch of her skin which leaves her giggling and moaning and he stops when he reaches her womanhood*** "M-may I?"

"Hai! Please do!" ***she opens her legs then he bends down to look at her and blushes madly then he moves his right hand to her womanhood and strokes her softly which makes her moan again*** "Inuyasha! More!"

_'I can't believe I'm actually doing this with Ayame...'_ ***he slowly moves his three fingers into her and she moans loudly and raises her hips in pleasure then he starts to thrust his fingers in her; fast, hard, and rough which makes her scream in pleasure*** "Ahhh! Yes! Inuyasha! More!"

"Do you feel good Ayame? Do you want more done to you?" ***he leans down and starts to suck on the nub and Ayame screams louder in pleasure*** "Inuyashaaa! Yes! It feels so good! I'm going to cum!" ***she raises her hips again as she moves her head side to side in pleasure and he smirks then he bites her nub and she loses it*** "INUYASHAA! AAHH!" ***she cums all over his fingers and some in his mouth and he licks her clean then leans back and she's sweating slightly and shaking from the pleasure*** "That...that...was sugoi! Inuyasha, are you sure you're a virgin because that was the best orgasm I've ever had and ever will have."

"Y-ya I'm a virgin...really?" ***he blushes and she smirks then pushes him back into a sitting position and opens his legs then moves in between them*** "I'm not joking, that was so amazing. Now, I'm going to return the favor...off with your fundoshi!"

"A-alright." Inuyasha agrees. ***he stands up then takes off his fundoshi and she gasps which makes him worry but she assures him with a smile then goes back to staring at his thirteen inch cock*** "I-It's huge! I've seen men before but you're huge!" Ayame exclaims with love, lust, and amazement.

"Ya, I guess..."

"It is! I want it!" ***she moves to kneel then she leans forward and licks the head of his cock which makes him moan her name out then she takes his whole cock into her mouth and goes up and down fast which makes him groan loudly*** "A-Ayame! Damn! Your mouth feels so good on my cock!"

_'Inuyasha...you taste so good! I hope you feel just as good as I did when I orgasmed.'_ ***she goes up and down faster and she moves her hands to his balls and plays with them roughly and he screams in pleasure then he moves his hands to entangle his fingers in her red hair*** "Ayame! I'm going to cum! AHHHH! AYAMEE!" ***he cums in her mouth then she licks him clean and leans back*** "Was that good Inuyasha? Did it feel good?"

"Hell ya! It felt sugoi! What do you want next Ayame?"

"I want you to satisfy both of our needs!" Ayame demands with lust as she moves back onto her back in a suggestive pose.

"Well you're womanhood and ass are going to be in pure pleasure with this cock, open those legs up!" Inuyasha demands. ***he moves back to where he was and he opens her legs and she blushes and moves her fingers back to his hair and he strokes her hips softly*** "It's going to hurt so relax okay?"

"I-I know. Just do it fast and quick." ***she grips tightly then he slowly enters her to the hilt, breaking her virgin barrier and she cries silently and bleeds from her womanhood softly and he licks away her tears and she moves her hips side to side to adjust to him then after a few minutes she nods and he starts to thrust into her softly and slowly and they're both moaning loudly***

"Inuyasha! Ah! This feels so good! Go faster, harder, and rougher!" ***she screams in pleasure when he starts to go the fastest, roughest, and the hardest he can go and she loses it after ten thrusts*** "INUYASHAAA!"

"AYAMEEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Ayame!" ***he plops his head to her chest and sucks on her right breast nipple which makes her moan loudly*** "You're so amazing! I never thought it could feel like this!"

"You too! You're so tight, it's amazing!" ***he switches breasts and she moans again*** "Can you fuck me in my ass?"

"Alright with me!" ***he flips her around to her hands and knees and he exits her womanhood which makes her whine and he quickly enters her virgin ass slowly and they both moan loudly and he starts to thrust fast and hard while his left hand starts to finger her womanhood and his right hand squeezing her ass which makes her moan loudly*** "Fuck me more!"

***he obliges then goes the fastest he could with his fingering and the hardest with his thrusts then when he slaps her right ass cheek, she loses it*** "AHHH! INUYASHAAA!"

"AYAMEEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Inuyasha!" ***she turns over and he exits her then lays on top of her softly so he doesn't crush her and she rubs his ears which makes him groan and she laughs***

"You have a nice laugh. You should laugh more often."

"Arigato Inuyasha. I want to hear your laugh in the future, alright?"

"Deal. Ayame, you're goddamn amazing."

"You too Inuyasha. Do you have any positions you want to try out?" ***she starts to lick his inu ears which makes him groan louder and he nods then leans back up, turns her around, and raises her hips up which makes her giggle*** "You want to take me from behind? You're such an inu. I wanted you to take me from behind this whole time!"

"Woof! You want me to fuck you from behind Ayame?" ***he strokes his cock along her womanhood which makes her moan his name out loudly and she nods*** "Hai! Fuck me from behind like the inu you are!"

"You bitch!" ***he starts to ram into her womanhood fast, hard, and rough which makes them both scream in pleasure and he moves his right hand to her hair and pulls back hard which makes her groan*** "Ahhhh! Inuyashaaaa! Moooore!"

"Fuck Ayame! You're so fucking tight! I'm going to cum in your womanhood! Cum!" ***he goes rougher and he hits her G-Spot roughly while he pulls her hair back more and they're both screaming and moaning each other's name out and he slaps her left ass cheek with his left hand which makes her lose it*** "AHHH! INUYASHAAAA!"

"AYAMEEEEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Ayame!" ***he flips her over then lands onto her softly so he won't crush her and he rests his head on her breasts and she starts to rub his ears again which keeps him groaning and purring*** "I hate it when people touch my ears but your hands feel really good."

"Arigato Inuyasha. Anyway, can you take me again this way? I need more!" ***she stops rubbing his ears and he nods then starts to ram into her fast, hard, and rough and she sees stars as she moves her hands to his back and scratches deep into his back and when he hits her G-Spot, she cums but he continues*** "You like that Ayame? You like it how I keep fucking you through your orgasm?"

"Ahhhhh! Inuyashaaaaa! Yesssss!" ***she moves her legs to around his waist tightly and he hits her womb again except more roughly which makes her lose it*** "AAAHHHH! INUYASHAAAAA!"

"AYAAAAMEEEEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Inuyasha!" ***she pulls his head back to her chest and rubs his ears again softly with him groaning then he exits her*** "You're so fucking amazing, its unbelievable. I love you Ayame."

"I love you too Inuyasha. I have a request for you Inu. I hope you don't mind me calling you Inu."

"Only if we're in private you can. What is it Ayame?"

"Can you act _way_ more dominant when we fuck? I want you to talk dirty and be dominant. Can you please do that Inu?"

"A-alright..."

"Yay! Arigato Inu! One more thing, I want you to hump my ass...I want you to fuck me from behind while I'm flat on this floor. Do it to me..." ***she pushes his head up then turns around and he smirks then enters her womanhood to the hilt which makes them both moan***

"Like this Ayame?! Is this how you want me to fuck you?! You want me to fuck you like you're my bitch?!" ***he starts to ram into her fast, hard, rough, and very deep inside her which makes her scream in pleasure*** "Haii! Oh haiiii! More! I'm your bitch Inuyashaaa!"

"Say it again! Who's bitch are you?!" ***he starts to squeeze her hips hard and he leans back and smacks both of her ass cheeks with both hands at the same time which makes her scream louder and she also groans in pain and displeasure*** "I'M YOUR BITCH INUYASHAAAA!"

"Who's your alpha, bitch?! Who's the one who's fucking you till you can't cum anymore?! Who's the one giving you all of this pleasure?! Scream the name!" ***he smacks her ass cheeks again then moves back to have his hips touching her ass which makes her lose it*** "AHHHHH! INUYASHAAAAA!"

"AYAAAMEEEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Fuck bitch!" ***he exits her then throws her clothes at her*** "Clothe yourself. I'm going to fuck you with your clothes on bitch!"

***she puts on her ookami outfit then he lowers her shirt down so her boobs hang out and he pushes her to the wall with her bent at the waist then raises her skirt to above her ass*** "You like that bitch?! How I fuck you like a slut?!"

"Hai! Fuck me! I'm your slut!" ***she leans back her ass and he smirks*** "You're only my slut." ***he enters her womanhood roughly and she sees stars then he starts to fuck her roughly, hard, and fast while playing with her breasts roughly which has them both moaning very loudly***

"Fuck! Ayame! You're so fucking tight! You're going to cum all over my cock, aren't you?!" ***he squeezes her nipples hard and tight while he fucks her rougher and she screams*** "YESS! INUYASHAAA! MORRREE!"

"CUM MY SLUTTY BITCH!" ***he slaps her right ass cheek very hard then he moves to lay down on his back with her on top and he goes deeper inside her and she loses it*** "I'M GOING TO CUM! KAMI! YES! INUYASHAA!"

"AYAMEEEEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Inuyasha!" ***she turns around then wraps her legs around his waist then he smirks, makes her back against the wall and starts to fuck her hard and rough against the wall then starts to suck on her breasts hard with his hands squeezing her ass roughly which has them both screaming in pleasure***

"Fuck! Inuyashaaa! I feel so horny! Fuck me more!" ***she starts to rub his ears and he groans her name out louder then fucks her faster then moves so her shoulders are on the wall and he gets deeper inside her and hits her womb very roughly which makes her lose it*** "AHH! INUYAASHAA!"

"AYAAMEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time***

"Ayame! Off with your clothes!" ***he quickly pulls down her shirt and skirt then moves her so she's sitting with her back against the wall and he's standing while holding his cock in her face*** "I'm going to fuck your slutty mouth Ayame. Open your mouth and let me fuck your mouth."

***she opens her mouth then he thrusts his cock in her mouth hard and he puts his hands on the wall as he starts to thrust hard, fast and rough into her mouth which makes her moan loudly on his cock and she moves her hands to his hips***

"Ayame! Bitch, you will suck harder!" ***he puts his hands on the back of her head as he moves them so his back is against the wall and he goes harder then she sucks the hardest she can do which makes him lose it and he holds her head in place*** "AYAAAMEEEE! I'M CUMMING!" ***he cums all into her mouth and she swallows everything then licks him clean and he let's go of her head as she falls onto her back; grabbing onto his hips and he falls on top of her and he cuddles into her breasts***

"That was fucking sugoi Inu! Be dominant like that again! I got so wet when you acted so dominant...I can tell you're tired, you can rest for a bit if you want."

"I'm going to fuck you later though, long and rough. And arigato." ***he nods then moves to lay on his back with her laying on his chest and he covers them up with his red haori and they kiss with tongue for five minutes then they break and smile then she rests on his chest and they both fall asleep***

-Two Hours Later.-

***Inuyasha wakes up and is confused*** "What the hell happened?" _'All I remember is drinking a Sake then Ayame coming...my head is killing me.'_ ***he's about to move up but he feels something on him and he sees Ayame's red hair then he remembers everything that happened and he blushes then Ayame wakes up and looks up at him*** "Hey Inuyasha. Love you."

"L-love you too A-Ayame..."

"Oh? What's this?" ***she points at his manhood and he sees his arousal and he blushes more which makes her laugh and she moves the haori off of them and she straddles his hips with him fully inside her which makes them both moan loudly***

"Take me again and again and again Inuyasha! Take me into the night till the light of day!" ***she starts to go up and down softly and slowly which makes them moan again and he moves his hands to her breasts*** "I have no problem with that!" ***he starts to play with them very roughly as he fucks her***

-LEMON STOPS-

-Inuyasha and Ayame fuck into the night until dawn and they agreed to keep their time together and their becoming a couple secret until after Naraku's defeat but they see each other in secret during the two years.-

-On the year of Naraku's defeat, two years later after their first time, they come out into the open and minna is shocked except Mirōku and Sangō but accepts it and Kōuga and Kagome had become a couple too and Mirōku and Sangō became a couple later.-

-Two Years After Naraku's Defeat.-

-Inuyasha and Ayame got mated and Ayame has had twin boys year after Naraku's defeat in which that one is inu hanyou and is one ookami hanyou who's names are Ryuu and Rikiya and this year, she's pregnant again and she's eight months pregnant.-

-Kōuga and Kagome got mated and married and Kagome had a male ookami hanyou cub named Masato on the year after Naraku's defeat and this year, Kagome's pregnant again and she's five months pregnant.-

-Mirōku and Sangō got married and had twin girls on the year after Naraku's defeat who's names are Kokoro and Koyuki and this year, two years after Naraku's defeat, they had a son who's name is Etsuo.-

_**FIN**_


End file.
